The term “wearable technology” refers to clothing and wearable accessories that incorporate electronic features or devices, such as a smart-watch or smartwatch.
A smart-watch is a computerized wristwatch with functionality beyond timekeeping. Early smart-watches can perform basic tasks, such as calculations, translations, and game playing. More-recent smart-watches can run mobile applications (mobile apps), and some can reportedly run a mobile operating system and function as a portable media player. Development of smart-watches with mobile telephone capability (i.e., “watch-phones”) can be expected.
Wearable technology is often designed with a focus on “hip” or “high-tech” fashion trends, which may not appeal to wearers of elegant clothing and accessories.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.